Stuart Perenolde
King Stuart Perenolde, originally unintended to ever rule, ascended to his title despite constant trials, achieving an unlikely victory in the War of Perenolde and seeing a successful reign afterwards. Ruling for a short eight years, he was possibly one of the most impactful kings of Alteraci history. History Childhood Born the second child of King Darion Perenolde, young Prince Stuart was held to minimal expectations and enjoyed a childhood of luxury with minimal responsibility. He became known for his playboy nature in his youth and was often the source of gossip and embarrassment through his mischief. Adulthood Prince Stuart's infamous behavior continued through his adulthood, though he did show himself to be a capable military leader and combatant, if only he paid more attention to his lessons. However, his father's sudden death at sea, Prince Stuart only twenty-one at the time, quickly sobered the Princes behavior. His sister, Queen Julia Perenolde succeeded their father and the Prince quickly changed his behavior becoming a principal advisor to the Queen. As the state of the kingdom worsened, famine ravaging the populace and the royalty continuing to live in obnoxious luxury, Prince Stuart began to encourage caution. War of Perenolde Following Harlan Perenolde's invasion of the kingdom, conquest seemed likely. Stuart Perenolde was ordered by his sister, Queen Julia Perenolde to safely transport her son and heir, Prince Thomas Perenolde to safety while she defended Alterac City. After his sister's died defending her crown, Stuart Perenolde coronated his nephew and assumed the position of Lord-Regent. As Lord-Regent, Stuart Perenolde took command of the military campaign and governance of what remained of the loyal Kingdom of Alterac. Stuart Perenolde halted Harlan Perenolde's initial advances on Strahnbrad for an impressive period of time, often participating in combat while his nephew continued to beg for the loyalty of many nobility, at the Lord-Regents command. Stuart Perenolde also recaptured the South Gate before the second winter of the war, successfully disrupting King Harlan's flow of supplies and sustaining the life of their resistance. The following year King Harlan successfully captured Strahnbrad. Defending Strahnbrad valiantly, when Regent-Lord Stuart attempted to retreat with his nephew, he realized that King Thomas Perenolde had already been slain. Now the sole blood of King Darion Perenolde, the resistance sat in his hands. Stuart Perenolde moved to retreat to Durnholde Keep, however he quickly found Stormic reinforcements now occupied the previously stalwartly loyal duchy. With no where to flee, Stuart Perenolde disappeared into the wilderness with the meager remains of his forces. Reign King Stuart's reign began at the age of thirty-nine, a fugitive and a rebel, living on the run as he kept his nephew's resistance alive. Declaring himself his nephew's successor, King Stuart waged war in the countryside of the Kingdom of Alterac for a few years, a fugitive according to the now solidified King Harlan Perenolde. Five years later, King Stuart was momentarily captured, before escaping custody as he was being transported to Alterac City for an execution. The Backwoods King as he came to be known disappeared into the border territory between the Kingdom of Lordaeron and the Kingdom of Alterac. From here, King Stuart kept his rebellion alive and reached out to King Menethil for support. King Stuart Perenolde promised the border territory he occupied and marriage to King Menethil's daughter should he be supported with soldiers to take the crown that was rightfully his. King Menethil agreed and five years following his last reported sighting, his capture, King Stuart Perenolde triumphantly returned with a Lordaeronian host following him. With this newfound support, King Stuart swiftly crushed both King Harlan and King Randal Trollbane's reinforcements, reclaiming his kingdom at the age of fifty. King Harlan's eleven year old son, Ivan Perenolde III was taken as a ward by King Stuart, though he truly lived as a prisoner. Later Years of Reign Ruling for a short eight year reign after the War of Perenolde, King Stuart's few years sitting on the throne of Alterac were uneventful, mostly directed towards uniting a deeply divided kingdom, punishing nobles who raised arms against his family and pardoning those who surrendered to King Harlan. King Stuart Perenolde died at the age of fifty-eight from a tragic horseback accident from which he never recovered and later died of. The throne passed to his seven year old son, Walton Perenolde. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alteraci Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History